This invention relates generally to snow plow mounting frame assemblies, and more particularly to a snow plow mounting frame assembly which is capable of being attached to almost any type of vehicle, including mid- to full-size pickup trucks, vans, and the like.
The present invention is in the same general field as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,906 to Coates, 5,050,321 to Evans, and 5,353,530 to Pieper. However, none of these patents are directed to a snow plow mounting frame assembly which can be attached to almost any type of vehicle, including mid- to full-size pickup trucks, vans, etc. Moreover, none of these frame assemblies are capable of mounting thereon almost any type of commercially available snow plow blade. Heretofore, for each make and year, a separate and unique mounting frame assembly was required for that particular truck design. Moreover, the frame assembly could only receive and mount thereon one type of snow blade.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present snow plow mounting frame assemblies. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an improved mounting frame assembly directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved snow plow mounting frame assembly which can mount on almost any type of vehicle, including mid- to full-size pickup trucks, vans, and the like; the provision of such a mounting frame assembly which can mount thereon almost any type of commercially available snow plow blade; the provision of such a mounting frame assembly which is easy to install with a drill and hand tools; the provision of such a mounting frame assembly which reduces the need of suppliers of such assemblies to stock many different makes and models of frame assembles; the provision of such a mounting frame assembly having component parts which are releasably and adjustably mounted on support members; and the provision of such a mounting frame assembly which is sturdy in construction, and has a neat, clean appearance.
In general, the present invention is directed to a snow plow mounting frame assembly capable of being attached to nearly any type of four wheeled vehicle having a chassis, and capable of mounting thereon nearly any make and model of commercially available snow plow blades. The mounting frame assembly comprises a horizontally disposed, heavy duty bumper member which is mounted on the chassis of the vehicle, and a pair of spaced-apart, vertically disposed support members which are mounted on the bumper member forwardly thereof. Each support member has an upper portion extending above the bumper member and a lower portion extending below the bumper member. A pair of lateral support arms, one for each support member, each have one end pivotally attached to the lower portion of its respective support member and its other, opposite end pivotally attached to the chassis of the vehicle. Means is provided for mounting a snow plow blade thereon, the mounting means being releasably and adjustably attached to the lower portions of the support members.
More specifically, the mounting means of the present invention comprises a horizontally disposed bar having opposite ends, each end of the bar having an end plate with a plurality of openings formed therein which are aligned with openings formed in the support member for releasably and adjustably attaching the bar at a desired elevation to the support members. The mounting means further comprises a plurality of snow plow blade receiving plates, each having a plurality of openings formed therein for attaching thereto a snow plow blade.
Additionally, the mounting frame assembly includes a plow blade lift assembly having a piston pivotally attached at one end thereof to the bumper member. A plow blade lift cross support member is mounted on the upper portions of the support members for attaching thereto a lift bar pivotally attached at one of its ends to the cross support member and pivotally attached at its other, opposite end to the other end of the piston.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.